The 105th
by Guestnumber
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is now able to command a battalion of clones. She chooses the 105th, thinking that it will be a normal clone battalion. Soon, she, along with the clones in the battalion, will come to believe it is cursed. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Ahsoka, or Anakin. I only own this stories plot, my 2 OCs, Fodder and Horns, and my custom speices, the unicorns.

Chapter 1

Ahsoka sighed as Anakin lectured her. What was the big deal? The Jedi Council had allowed her to lead one of the thousands of clone battalions. Anakin had been okay with it, but became angy when she chose the 105th.

"There are thousands of battalions to chose, and I had told you NOT to choose the 105th!" Anakin yelled.

"Why does that upset you?" Ahsoka replied.

"Because fighting with that battalion is dangerous!"

"The other battalions are dangerous."

"The other batta..."

"Hey, there's my ship! Bye!" Ahsoka said as she spotted the tansport ship that would take her to the planet the 105th were stationed on. She quickly ran over and entered the ship.

"Ahsoka! Wait until I'm done..." Anakin was cut off as the doors shut. Ahsoka sat down as she felt the transport lift off.

"Should I have brought something to read?" she wondered aloud.

...

"You shouldn't be here," Clone Commander Fodder said as he tried to push Ahsoka back into the transport.

"And why not?" Ahsoka asked, trying to get past the clone.

"Because you're a jedi," Commander Fodder said as if it were obvious.

"So?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Jedi are to valueble for the Republic to lose," Came the reply.

"So?" Ahsoka repeated. This clone was starting to get on her nerves.

"You'll die here."

"How do you know?" She asked, becoming angry as the clone countinued to try to push her into the transport.

"Because that's all anyone in this battalion does," Fodder said. Ahsoka groaned. She had heard this from clones before. A lot of clones believed that they had no purpose other than to die. It annoyed her when clones talked like that.

"I'm tired of you always talking like that," Ahsoka said. "It's not true. You have other purposes."

"Not in this battalion."

The pilot of the transport, a clone, merely stared at the push-of-war. "Uh, Commander Fodder?" the pilot asked.

"What?" Fodder grunted.

"General Windu told me that General Tano was to be placed in command of the 105th.

"WHAT?!" Fodder yelled, and stopped pushing, allowing Ahsoka to knock him over.

"Thanks for the ride, uhhh..." Ahsoka puased.

"Horns, sir. Given the named after I broke the horn off a unicorn," the clone pilot awnsered.

"Well, thank you, Horns, for the ride and distracting Commander Fodder," spoke Ahsoka, watching said Commander stand back up.

"Of course, sir," replied Horns, and then entered the transport and left.

Ahsoka smirked at the now muddy Commander. "Well, it seems I'm commanding this battalion after all."

As Ahsoka walked towards the main camp, a clone approched Commander Fodder.

"She didn't listen?"

"Unfortunatly, no," The Commander turned to the clone. "Did you send the request for reinforcements?"

"Yes, sir. By tomorrow noon, we should have 500 more troopers."

"Any medics?"

"100, sir."

Fodder turned to the camp, then back towards the clone. "Keep an eye on General Tano," he told the clone. "If she's not killed in her first battle here, she'll demand to leave. Or, if she's lucky, she'll come to her senses, realise that this is the worst battalion to be in, and request to change battalions."

"That's a big 'if', sir."

"Yes, it is," Fodder replied. "Let's hope that the force, or anything, warns her that this battalion has nothing but more deaths in it's future."

...

AU: This is my first fanfiction. If you want me to continue it, please let me know. Also, please note that my keyboard's "R" key is messed up, and sometimes doesn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars or Ahsoka.

...

Ahsoka stood next to Commander Fodder as dozens of transports approched the camp. The day before, Fodder told her that more clones would be arriving today. She just wished he had told her how many.

"How many is that?" she asked the Commander.

"500," was the reply.

"Why?"

Fodder turned to look at her. "Why are reinforcements coming?"

"Why are there so many?"

"Ah." the clone turned to look at the landing transports. "We needed more troops."

"How many do we have now?"

"Not including the 500 new arrivals, around 600."

Ahsoka's mouth dropped open. "1100!?" she said after doing the math.

"Yeah."

"WHY!?"

"We'll talk about it later. The last troops are here," Fodder said, and walked over to the mass of clone troopers. Ahsoka sighed, and followed.

...

After getting the last of the new troops settled in, Ahsoka sat with Fodder in the mess hall, which was only a metal room with wood tables close to the ground, so you had to sit down on the floor.

"So," Ahsoka began. "Why so many?"

"Well, you see..."

 _BOOOOMMMMM_

An explosion interupted him. A clone quickly ran into the mess hall, clealy panicked.

"CIS FORCES ARE IN THE CAMP!" he yelled over the confusion. "HUR-"

His head exploded suddenly. Ahsoka stared, horrified. Fodder simply sighed, and put on his helmet.

"Come on, general. You wanted to know why we need so many troops? Well, here's your chance."

Then he pulled his pistol out of its holstier, and charged towards the battle.

...

AN: Sorry for taking a while to post this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter as well. I'm not feeling well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars or Ahsoka.

...

 _That's a lot of blood._ Uric thought as he watched the battle throught his electrobinoculars. _I guess the rumors are true._

The rumors he had heard of were about a Republic battalion, specifically the 105th. Those rumors were laughable, but he had decided to take a gamble.

He only had about 200 battle droids, and, upon learning of the Republic camp, had been hesitant to attack. However, after scouts reported it was the 105th, he decided it was worth the loss. After all, the rumors stated that the 105th...

"Tea-ea-ea, sir?" asked a metalic voice. Uric lowered he electrobinoculars and turned to find DR-814762, a crudley repaired battle droid, offering a glass filled with what looked like water.

"Tea? Is that a sort of wine?" Uric stared scepticaly at the liquid.

"N-n-no, sir. It is a dri-dri-dri-drink some hum-m-m-mans drink, DR-8 informed.

"They need to fix your vocoder. Anyways, is it poisonous?"

"No, sir-r-r-r-r."

Uric took a sip, and nearly gagged. "By the Blood King, what IS this?" he demanded.

"T-t-t-tea-a-a-a, sir.

"You know what I meant!" Uric swung the glass backwards, and heard it crash into a nearby tree. "And they call me weird."

Uric, as a gawn, was used to getting fearful looks from smaller speices. After all, the gwawns sacrificed ciminals weekly using a knife designed to cause extreme pain, torturing the criminal before they died of blood loss, to appease two of their major gods, the Blood King, and the Duchess of Horror, the Blood Kings wife. Because of this ritual, many smaller speices called gwawns weird, and, in some cases, insane. And the fact that they grew to be 8 to 9 feet tall didn't help. In Urics opinion, they were the insane ones.

Uric picked up the electrobinoculars again. "Go fetch me some wine," he said, tuning his attention back to the battle. He smiled.

"Blood for the Blood King."

...

Things weren't going well, as far as Ahsoka could tell. Every second, another clone seemed to die horribly. After seeing the enemy, she ignited her lightsaber...

...and instantly regretted it.

As the weapon ignited, a stray blaster blot hit it, and it was deflected towards an unaware clone weilding a rocket launcher. It killed the clone, and as he fell, he fired a rocket, which veered off course and hit a canon. The canon exploded, sending debris in all directions, and an espesally large peice hit a clone who was about to toss a grenade. The peice killed the clone, who dropped the grenade, and it rolled towards of group of clones, and exploded.

Ahsoka stared, horrified. However, none of the other clones reacted, except for the new ones.

"Come on, general!" Fodder shouted over the noise of blaster fire. "We need to get to the AT-TE!"

Said AT-TE, unfortunatly, was close to the droid forces, and any clone who got close was killed.

"GO!" shouted a clone with a sniper rifle who ran up beside them. "I'LL COV-" He was interupted by a stray blaster bolt, which went though his scope and hit him between the eyes.

"What's happening!?" Ahsoka yelled, terrified by the massacer.

"Welcome to the 105th, general," Fodder said, killing a brave (or stupid), battle droid. "The battalion of death."

...

AN: sorry this took so long. The gwawns are a speices I came up with. Let me know if you want me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

* I do not own Star Wars.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, sure!"

"What?"

"I mean sure, sure!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean..."

"Get back to the mess hall, soldier," Clone Commander Normal interuppted, pushing the clone sniper out of the way.

"Sir, sir!" He responded, and walked back to the mess hall.

Normal turned to Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex. "Apologies, general. I gave him specific orders to report to me if another battalion showed up."

"Are they all like that?" Anakin asked.

"If you mean crazy, yeah," Normal sighed. "I'm the only one here with common sense. Anyways, what can I help you with?"

"General Tano is with the 105th," Rex answered. "We were wondering if you knew where they were stationed."

Normal thought for a moment. "Well, we got a request for reinforcments from the 105th, from Taveren. Either Taveren or Mondrac. Communications have been acting up for a while, so we had to inform the reinforcments they were to go to the 105th, wherever they were."

"Why didn't you ask where they were?" Anakin asked.

"Like I said, communictations are acting up. They cut off before I could ask."

"Well, thanks anyway."

"Of course."

Normal saluted, then walked to the mess hall.

"That narrows it down," said Rex as they walked back to the gunship. "Now all we need to know is if they were sent to deal with Anti-Liberators or defend a position."

"If it's Mondrac, I'm going to be really mad."

"What was that, general?"

"Nothing, Rex," Anakin responded. Then he quietly sighed. The Anti-Liberators were causing all sorts of problems recently. A month ago, 3 transports escorted 3 senators, including Padme, to Mondrac to form an alliance. However, the government of Mondrac wanted nothing of the sort. When the transports landed, Mondrake minutemen, or Anti-Liberators, attacked the transports. Padme temporally lost the feeling in one arm, another senator was critically wounded, and the third was killed. And most of the clones protecting the senators, all but a few ARCs, where left on planet, and later contact with them was lost.

Then Anakin had an idea.

"Hey, Rex, you've fought with the 666th before, right?"

"Yes, sir. Awhile ago."

"Were they reliable?"

Rex stared at the jedi, confused. "Despite some of them being a bit off their rocker, yes. Why?"

"I'm thinking of a rescue mission."

"For who?"

"Ahsoka. Ever heard of the myth about a planet called Earth?"

"Yes?"

"Well then, you know what we're going to do."

"Yeah. Either get our asses handed to us by Anti-Liberators, or get our asses handed to us by droids," Rex muttered.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I CAN"T FEEL MY ARM!"

"MEDIC!"

"HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Ahsoka covered her ears. Or rather, tried to. Her left arm was currently being worked on by a medic. She grimaced as pain erupted throughout her arm again.

"Alright, form a fist," the medic ordered. She did so, and the medic immediately pulled back. He looked over his shoulder and shouted "I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

Another medic rushed over, then stared at Ahsokas open arm. "Holy shit," he muttered.

"What... is it?" Ahsoka asked through gritted teeth. The second medic didn't respond. Instead, he knealt down beside the first.

"Okay, listen closely," the first said. "Do NOT move your arm or hand, understood?"

"Why..."

"Do. Not. Move," he repeated, pulling out what looked like large pliers.

"Alright," he said to the second, after closing the pliers on something inside Ahsokas arm. "On three. One... Two... Three...!"

Searing pain rushed throughout her arm, and she fought the urge to scream as her vision blurred from pain. Looking over at the two medics, she saw the one with the pliers drop something into a bag. "Bomb squad. Now," he ordered the second. As the second marched off, he pulled some supplies out of his kit.

"What...?" Ahsoka tried to ask.

"I'm going to have to close the wound the old way. Ever heard of sewing?" he asked, unraveling something.

"What...?"

"I'm going to sew your arm shut. It's going to hurt. A lot. Just bear with me," he said.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Alright, I feel I need to explain my absence. Harry Potter. I finished reading the books, and went though post series depression (Saddness you feel when you finish a good series). And I'm lazy (somewhat) and couldn't thinkof what to write. After this fic is over, I plan to start 2 others:  
One focusing on the ARCs left on Mondrac.  
And one Harry Potter fanfiction. Hopefully, better than my other one.  
Actully, I may start the HP one early.  
Farewell, for now.


	5. Authors note

Hello again!

I know, it's been awhile, but I've been dealing with a lot. Moe recently, an urge to wite my own story, with little to no limits. I am intending to wite a Sci-Fi book, and MAY post some of my ideas on Wattpad. I may not continue this story. If you want me to, please let me know.


End file.
